sortir les démons des rêves
by chonaku
Summary: Quand Megan parle de ses cauchemars, tout revient à Illyana et son âme. Nightcrawler sait se glisser dans la nuit pour parler et écouter. Une histoire sur comment vaincre ses cauchemars, devenir fort, se venger, pardonner, les démons et les fées.


**Titre**: sortir les démons des rêves  
**Auteur** : chonaku  
**Personnages**: Megan Gwynn (Pixie), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), mention à répétition d'Illyana Raspoutine (Magik), allusion aux New Mutants, aux X-men et à Belasco. Aucun couple.  
**Genre**: Discussion, fantastique, mutant, probable futur mentorat, angts, humour, hurt/comfort, UA d'une relation si on veut.  
**Univers**: comics (univers "normal"/"central" 616), année 2008-2009  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer** : Ce que Marvel n'a pas appartient au domaine public, mais pas à moi.  
**Bêta** : **taraxacumoff**  
**Résumé**: Quand Megan parle de ses cauchemars, tout revient à Illyana et son âme. Nightcrawler, lui, sait se glisser dans la nuit pour parler et écouter.  
**Référence des comics :**  
New X-Men (2nd série) #38-41 : Retour d'Illyana Raspoutine alias Magik.  
X-Infernus #1-4 : mission de sauvetage d'Illyana pour la ramener des Limbes.  
**Nombre de mots**: 5 128

* * *

Depuis que son âme est déchirée, Megan dite Pixie sent un vide en elle, des cauchemars viennent plus souvent qu'ils ne devraient et elle sent parfois la présence néfaste d'une sorcière-mutante russe, en train de sourire comme un prédateur.  
Illyana. Pixie la hait.  
Elle lui fait peur.

Pixie se souvient des Limbes, de la fille de Belasco, des mains comme des griffes, qu'on arrache son âme encore une fois, du combat, d'Illyana encore elle. Jamais cette fille n'aurait dû revenir, se dit Megan. Jamais Pixie n'aurait dû accepter de retourner dans les Limbes. Son père est mort à la mine, en plein travail.  
Quelques mois auparavant, il avait commencé à décliner.  
Un peu comme si la mine avait voulu le dévorer petit à petit, puis s'est décidée pour l'avaler d'un coup.

Non, ça, c'est les cauchemars qui se mêlent aux souvenirs, ce n'est pas pareil, se reproche la jeune fille, parfois.

Il y a bien les amis pour la soutenir, des gens forts, cela n'empêche pas ses songes de revenir, ni la peur, l'envie d'être seule, la crainte de l'être vraiment, cela n'empêche pas ses virées nocturnes. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air, de savoir que le noir qu'elle voit n'est pas un sortilège, mais la tranquille obscurité d'un soir, de sentir l'air sur son visage, de rester un moment sur le Golden Gate Bridge illuminé, de sentir le vide en dessous d'elle en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne peut pas tomber. Qu'elle est en sécurité. En plus, la vue est magnifique de là-haut, le pont couvert de lumière dans un paysage obscur, les bruits d'en bas, les vagues contre les roches, les voitures, les gens. Pixie aime les gens, aime ses amis plus que tout.  
C'est pour cela que son âme, elle en a donné une partie lorsqu'elle et ses amis ont été amené de force dans les limbes par un sorcier maléfique, maitre d'Illyana, pour les secourir.  
Elle ne voulait en perdre aucun, elle ne veut plus perdre quelqu'un.  
Elle n'a réalisé que trop tardivement que les sauver signifier aussi, surtout, se perdre.

« Megan ? » souffle une voix dans le noir et elle sursaute sans y prendre garde, les yeux agrandis par la surprise elle se retourne. Accroupi, les yeux dorés fixés sur elle, l'uniforme noir et rouge, Nightcrawler la regarde sans parler.  
Megan sent un frisson la parcourir, aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demande le mutant bleu en s'avançant vers elle. Avec les cauchemars de démons aux dents pointus, Pixie pense un instant combien les dents qu'elle aperçoit aux coins des lèvres bleues sont des crocs d'animal, que la façon souple qu'à Kurt Wagner de se déplacer ressemble à celle d'un prédateur, qu'il a une queue, des oreilles pointues, qu'il sent le souffre. Il a dit qu'on l'a appelé démon, Pixie comprend pourquoi, mais aussi, surtout, que c'est ridicule. Qu'elle est ridicule, donc, elle fait son plus beau sourire en disant que tout va bien. Comme si elle ne sentait rien, ni le vide, ni la peur, la rage ou la haine, rien.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que Kurt part.  
Il pose sur elle, un regard doux, un peu triste. L'espace d'une seconde, Pixie se crispe. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Sans doute pas. Est-ce qu'il va lui dire de retourner se coucher immédiatement ? Il est tard Pixie, au lit, va dormir, va entendre la voix d'Illyana, l'écho d'un rire démoniaque, les coups qu'on te donne et ton âme qui t'appelle, qui s'enfuit. Fais de beaux rêves.

Il n'en fait rien, se pose tranquillement près d'elle, ni très près, ni trop loin. Une avancée de plus et c'est le saut dans le vide. Ne semblant pas gêné, Kurt regarde l'horizon, les lumières de la ville qui se voient dans l'eau noire et profonde, Megan n'a pas vu d'étoiles dans le ciel, mais peut-être qu'en se forçant, elle en apercevra.

« Tu as raison de venir ici, c'est magnifique. »

La voix est douce et calme, grave, tranquille. Sans s'en rendre compte, Megan se détend un peu, sourit plus sincèrement. Les yeux dorés la fixent quelques secondes, avant de s'en retourner vers le paysage. De profil, elle peut voir le visage long, le nez droit, les cheveux noirs et la peau sombre qui tranchent avec les yeux clairs. Kurt Wagner aussi a l'air calme quand il regarde l'horizon, à plus de vingt-trois heures du soir.

« Oui. » commence-elle pour répondre à son interlocuteur. « Je viens souvent ici, quand je n'arrive plus à dormir. »

Quand elle était petite, son père et elle regardaient parfois les étoiles avant de s'endormir. Elle se souvient de l'air humide et doux, des bras de son père qui la porte, de la voix de sa mère qui leur demande de rentrer. Il l'appelait alors sa petite fée et ils revenaient à la maison, main dans la main.

Mais il n'y a pas d'étoiles, elle cherche, sans en trouver. Il y a seulement Kurt Wagner et elle. La sensation de calme et les questions.

« Et c'est souvent que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Soudain, le froid vient du ciel vidé de lumière. Son sourire s'éteint.  
Elle voit de nouveau le visage d'Illyana et de la fille de Belasco, les démons dans un paysage macabre, les mains qui se resserrent, plus crochues que des griffes, son âme qui l'appelle et les amis qui crient encore et encore.

« Parfois. » répond-elle d'une voix blanche, d'un air plus si souriant, avant d'avaler sa salive. En elle se tient un vide que personne ne peut plus combler, même pas celle qui en est la cause. Puis, elle réalise que si elle peut se téléporter en une fois d'Utopia à ici, Kurt a besoin de faire plusieurs voyages, plusieurs sauts, qu'il est tard, aussi.

« Est-ce que vous m'avez suivi ? »

Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu crier, parfois ?  
Est-ce que les autres aussi ?  
Elle n'aimerait pas, préférait que tout le monde, dont elle, garde l'image d'une fille qui sourit et rit sans cesse, d'une fille sympathique et aimée par la plupart des gens qui la croisent.

« Je t'ai vu sortir, plusieurs fois. » dit Kurt. « Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. »

Elle pourrait dire que tout irait mieux si elle avait pu reprendre les parties manquantes de son âme au lieu d'en perdre davantage, si elle ne voyait pas les visages douloureux de ses amis en train de souffrir dans ses rêves, assortis de douleurs et de démons, si Illyana n'avait pas été reçue comme un membre de la famille alors qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre impitoyable et sans cœur.

Elle ne dit rien. Le vent souffle sur son visage, emmêlant ses cheveux roses, comme il le fait pour les boucles brunes de Nightcrawler. Elle le regarde, essaie de paraitre neutre, avec de la chance, il prendra ses secondes silencieuses comme le fait de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

« C'est rien, seulement des cauchemars. Tout le monde en fait. »

Souris Pixie. Ça décourage les démons et fait sortir les fées, elles te prendront pour l'une des leurs.

Son père disait ça quand elle était petite.  
Il lui manque, sa mère aussi.

« C'est vrai, tout le monde fait des cauchemars. »

Avec le ton qu'il emploie, Pixie se demande soudain à quoi ressemblent les siens.

« Vous en faites souvent, monsieur Wagner ? » ose-t-elle demander d'une petite voix. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur de poser des questions. De tous les X-men adultes, Monsieur Wagner fait parti des plus gentils, sociables et ouverts. N'empêche, ce genre de question ne fait pas partie de celles qu'on pose normalement.

« Assez. » répond-il avec sincérité. « Rien de commun avec les tiens, je suppose.

— Le. C'est toujours le même. » précise vivement Pixie en regardant le vide. Si elle tombe, elle a ses ailes, cela ne l'empêche pas l'adrénaline de courir dans ses veines, le froid et la peur. Pourtant, rien ne vaut ce qu'elle a ressenti lors de ses voyages dans les limbes.  
Elle ne voit plus le visage de Kurt, ni son bref mouvement de sourcils, encore moins la lueur triste dans ses yeux. Elle ne voit que le vide.

« Megan, tu te souviens de mon cours sur les similitudes entre la langue allemande et l'anglais ? Par exemple entre nightmare et nachmahr. Sais-tu ce que signifie le mot mare ? »

Quand elle se tourne, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, deux orbes noires de surprise et d'incompréhension. Sachant que cela ne doit pas être ça, mais ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions, elle propose timidement.

« Euh, jument ?

—Non, l'autre signification.

—Non

—Créature nocturne. Nachtmahr, c'est un fantôme qui vient dans la nuit pour te hanter. Chez moi, on avait plusieurs façons de s'en débarrasser. Parler en fait partie. Je ne dis pas qu'il partira, mais peut être que tu te sentiras mieux. »

C'est donc ça.  
Ils ont déjà essayé de parler ce qui lui est arrivé.  
Elle s'est énervée, a ensuite enfoncé sans le vouloir la dague forgée avec son âme dans le corps de Kurt.  
Elle ne va pas s'énerver, pas cette fois. Tout en répondant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Je rêve des Limbes, d'Illyana, de Belasco, de sa fille. Je pense. J'ai l'impression que c'est une personne séparée en trois, un visage différent, mais à chaque fois la même chose, des cris, des larmes, des gens qui souffrent et… je les connais. Je les connais, ils souffrent, ils ont besoin de moi. Et elle est là, elle est_toujours_là, sur l'île, avec nous. Elle a fait souffrir des gens, ce n'est pas _juste_. »

Le dernier mot est craché, ses poings sont serrés et elle s'en veut presque pour ça.  
Elle ne veut plus de souffrance, de colère ou de haine, seulement faire comme si tout allait bien, et tout va bien. Illyana est restée avec eux, les mutants ont presque tous disparus et elle ne reverra plus certaines personnes, mais à part ça, tout va bien.  
Alors, pourquoi toutes ses émotions sont toujours là ?  
Elle reprend son souffle, regarde fixement Kurt.

« Vous aviez tort, monsieur Wagner. Je ne me sens pas mieux. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit là, je veux qu'elle parte, qu'elle parte loin et que je la revoie plus. Je la hais. »

Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent: qu'elle a sauvé le monde plus d'une fois, qu'elle est gentille au fond, cela ne changera pas le vide en Megan. Il faut bien combler les brèches maintenant qu'il est impossible de récupérer ce qui a été perdu.

« C'est injuste qu'elle soit là… »

Colère. Elle sert les poings, regarde Kurt dans les yeux, a soudain froid, fait comme si elle ne sentait rien. Puis, Kurt esquisse un geste, une main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort, il l'a déjà fait avant. Dans l'intervalle, la question part tout seul.

« Et vous, quels sont vos cauchemars ? »

Puis viennent les joues rouges et la honte. On ne demande pas ça à son professeur, cela ne la concerne pas !

« Je suis dé… » commence la jeune fille pour ne pas finir.

« Il y en a deux vraiment récurrents. Dans l'un, je n'arrive pas à aider les autres. Il y a tant de chose à faire et je suis dépassé. Je ne suis pas arrivé à faire un bon chef à chaque fois qu'il aurait fallu, des gens se sont perdus sans que j'ai pu les aider. Comme toi. » répond sans hésiter Kurt et Pixie détourne le regard parce que l'éclat jaune des yeux est doux, triste, remplis de regret.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Pixie. »

Les yeux noirs s'élargissent. Il lui a déjà dit, il y a longtemps, dans les Limbes, même si elle était encore trop blessée, trop en colère pour écouter. Elle est partie immédiatement après, incapable de regarder l'autre en face, celle qu'ils devaient ramener, ce qui a valu un combat contre la fille du démon Belasco et coûté une portion d'âme à Pixie.  
Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kurt s'en voudrait encore.

« Je… excusez moi… »

Encore petit souffle. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, Kurt si, d'un ton presque sombre.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. »  
Un silence gêné s'installe, avant qu'elle ne tente une issue, encore plus maladroite.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar… »

Quitte à s'enfoncer…

« C'est vrai, mais les cauchemars sont le reflet de nos peurs, de nos angoisses, nos colères, nos souffrances Pixie. Toi, c'est ce que tu as subi, quelque chose que personne n'aurait dû subir. Moi, c'est un constat : je ne suis pas le plus fort, ni le plus puissant, le plus capable. Je ne suis pas un chef-né, maintenant que tu es là, je ne suis même plus le meilleur téléporteur, _loin de là_. »

Les paroles résonnent dans la tête de Megan, pourtant elle n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Elle connait Nightcrawler, tous les nouveaux mutants le connaissent dès qu'ils franchissent le seuil plus ou moins imaginaire maintenant de l'Institut. Nightcrawler, c'est comme Bobby et Gambit réunis sans les défauts qui vont avec, c'est la joie sans limite, un courage sans faille et l'un des meilleurs professeurs au monde, l'un des plus gentils.  
L'un des plus anciens aussi, le fondateur d'Excalibur, son chef un temps, celui qui aide, protège, conseille, à qui on peut dire ses peines et ses secrets sans peur du jugement, sans craindre de se retrouver le lendemain ses blessures dévoilées.

« C'est faux. Vous êtes un héros monsieur Wagner ! Vous m'avez aidée. Vous nous aidez tous ! Et vous êtes fort ! Et vous m'avez sauvée d'Illyana et sans vous je me serais fait emporter par le vent d'abord. Vous savez que la fille de Belasco a été entrainée dans le gouffre, elle a agité le talisman où il y avait mon âme. J'ai voulu le lui prendre et si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais morte ou pire, avec elle ! Et vous êtes l'un des héros les plus agiles du monde et un grand escrimeur, même Wolverine l'a dit à Santos une fois ! Et X-23 m'a dit que vous étiez fort en combat, d'abord vous l'êtes ! Et pourquoi me dire ça alors que vous nous avez tous sauvés plus d'une fois ! » énumère elle sans repos, ne cherchant même pas à reprendre son souffle.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu encore peur ? »

Et le souffle s'arrête, pour reprendre, tout bas.

« Je n'ai pas si peur que ça, je…n'aime pas Illyana. C'est tout. »

Une folle, une méchante sorcière qui a profité des souffrances qu'infligeait son ancien maitre à des enfants pour mieux lui prendre son âme dans un marché faustien au féminin. Sauf que Faust voulait le savoir et elle pouvoir sauver ses amis, c'est ainsi qu'elle gagna le pouvoir de se téléporter et une dague avec ce qui reste de son âme disloquée.

Et on a accueilli la jeune démone-sorcière à bras ouvert. Qu'a dit Scott déjà ?  
Bienvenue dans ta famille, bon retour à la maison.  
Qu'ils aillent au Diable.

« Megan, personne ne peut te demander de l'aimer. Faire le contraire serait plus que mal placé, ce serait tout simplement malsain. Je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas avoir peur, ce ne serait pas… adapté à notre situation, à notre vie. Tu as vécu des choses horribles Megan et le problème, c'est qu'elles te rongent encore. Notre équipe a mal géré, tout le monde a mal géré et vous deux, Illyana et toi en avez été les victimes. Ce n'est pas seulement à ce moment-là, malheureusement. Donc, ta peur est compréhensive, le fait que tu fasses des cauchemars aussi, parce que nos vies n'ont jamais été aussi chaotiques et précaires que maintenant, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on voit, avoir peur est normal. Tout le monde a peur. Par contre, si je peux te donner un conseil, ne laisse pas tes peurs guider ta vie, t'envahir. »

Quelque chose gronde soudain en elle, issu d'un vide encore plus grand.

« Ce n'est pas à vous qu'on a arraché une partie de votre âme.

—Certes, mais comme toi, j'ai été poursuivi par une foule qui m'a fait du mal, comme toi, je sais ce que c'est d'être traqué. Je le sais. D'autres le savent ou ont connus des choses encore pires. »

Elle se souvient de ce que ses amis lui ont dit, du discours de Kurt, d'un point commun qu'il a avec Illyana : lui aussi à eu des problèmes avec des démons et a un lien avec l'enfer qu'il ne saurait trancher.

« … C'est vrai ? Je veux dire que vous êtes le fils d'un démon ?

—Oui.

—C'est pour ça… »

Qu'on a parfois voulu le tuer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. On n'a pas voulu le tuer parce qu'on savait qu'il était un démon. Il l'a dit, une fois. Megan ne sait plus quand et...

Pourquoi la température a soudain chuté ?

« Parce que je ressemblais à un démon. Je pensais être un homme. Mutant dès la naissance certes, mais _humain_malgré tout ce qu'on a pu dire sur moi. J'ai eu tort. La vérité était trop évidente pour que je la vois. »

Megan ne sait pas trop comment réagir, sur quel pied danser parce que Monsieur Wagner est si calme, presque paisible, mais les paroles sonnent si graves et amères, le ton tellement normal, détaché.  
Comme quelqu'un qui a fait sienne une idée autrefois abominable pour mieux préserver sa santé mentale.

Megan préfère en rire, se détacher de la gravité. Elle n'aime pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Si c'était le cas pour moi, je serais une fée.

—La fée la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vue. » clame avec chaleur Nightcrawler et les joues rondes sont maintenant rouges, même si le ton demeure taquin.

« Parce que vous en avez vu beaucoup ? »

La question est teintée de moquerie, avec une bonne dose de sincérité parce que tout est possible, de toute manière.

« Plus des nains, en fait.

—Ah.

—Ben, oui, tu en connais un d'ailleurs.

—Quoi ? Vous rigolez ! » s'exclame Pixie et Kurt en parait presque offusqué. Il s'agite, d'une façon très théâtrale et sans s'en rendre compte, Megan se sent mieux.

« Bien sûr que non ! Allons, cela ne t'a jamais paru bizarre que Wolverine soit si poilu, barbu, insupportable et supporte si bien la bière ?

_…et vous vous êtes quoi ? » demande la jeune fille avec un début de véritable sourire.

« Un elfe évidement ! Allons, comment expliques-tu ma beauté, mon éloquence, mes oreilles pointues et mon charme sans limite ? »

Est-ce son ton, ses mimiques ou sa gestuelle qui ont fait que le sourire devient éclat de rire ? Sans doute tout à la fois.

« Cela fait plaisir de te voir ainsi Megan. » constate doucement Kurt, pendant que Megan continue les comparaisons entre leurs connaissances communes et les créatures folkloriques. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt se prend au jeu.

« … et Anole serait… »

Hésitation.

« Un gobelin, surtout quand il boude. » propose alors Kurt.  
Vient le tour des New Mutants.

« Mademoiselle Sinclair est une louve-garou !

—Certes.

—Et euh… Magma serait une nymphe !

—En moins timide, sans doute.

—Et Roberto est… euh.

—Son galant satyre. »

L'image d'un Roberto nu, une harpe à la main, poursuivant Magma lui vient à l'esprit, cela ne correspond pas exactement à la réalité, mais elle sourit.  
Cela semble faire plaisir à Nightcrawler.

Megan n'a jamais été une grande amatrice de mythologie, elle aimait les contes, mais sans plus. C'est donc un peu étrange de parler ainsi d'un sujet avec Kurt aussi tard, alors que le sommeil n'est pas venu, que les lumières commencent à s'éteindre.

Puis, arrive une personne que Megan déteste et la solution est si évidente qu'elle s'impose à elle de son propre chef.

« … Illyana est une sorcière.

—Je ne pense pas. » coupe Kurt et une autre que Megan lui en aurait voulu.

« C'est parce que vous la connaissiez avant et que c'est la petite sœur d'un de vos amis. »

Santos dirait que c'est foutrement du favoritisme de merde.

« Nein. Cela ne correspond pas à son histoire. Une petite fille enlevée par une mauvaise fée rouge, contrainte à vivre sept ans dans un autre monde que le nôtre, puis renvoyée brutalement dans son univers d'origine. Ne pouvant être l'enfant d'autrefois, ne se résignant pas à être le monstre qu'on a voulu faire d'elle. Déchirée intérieurement et contraint de sans cesse lutter pour être elle-même. Non, Illyana n'est pas une sorcière, elle serait plus de l'ordre du changelin. »

Une mauvaise fée…

Réapparait Belasco, son sourire tordu, les tortures que ses amis ont subies, la souffrance.  
Durant sept ans, Illyana a été avec ce… monstre ?

« Je croyais que je pouvais ne pas l'aimer. Pourtant, d'après ce que vous dites, je devrais avoir pitié d'elle ! »

La surprise se peint un instant sur le visage bleu, avant de laisser place à une mine sérieuse, loin de l'homme joyeux d'il y a deux minutes à peine.

« La pitié n'a rien à voir avec l'amour ou l'affection, Pixie. Plus avec la compréhension, la compassion, le fait de pouvoir se mettre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à la place d'autrui. Et tu le peux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Pixie lui assène un regard peu amical sans qu'il cille une seconde. Il doit être habitué à celui-ci maintenant.

« Tendre l'autre joue quand on se fait frapper ?

—Plutôt connaitre les deux partis et savoir _quand_tendre l'épée et _pourquoi_. Tu veux te venger Pixie ? Ou te protéger et protéger les autres ? Tu veux la faire souffrir, lui infliger toutes les souffrances qu'elle t'a elle-même infligées ou profiter de la vie ? Tu veux continuer à avoir peur ou dépasser cette peur pour t'endurcir et savoir frapper fort et davantage lorsque le jour viendra de rendre les coups ou de sauver ta peau et celles des autres ? Tu te croies victime d'une injustice et quelque part tu l'es parce qu'on a donné une autre chance à Illyana. Comme à Rogue, comme à Magneto. Peut-être a-t-on eu tort ou pas, on ne le sait pas encore, mais le fait est qu'elle est de retour et tu dois faire avec. Comme Wolverine l'a fait avec Magneto. Comme nous l'avons tous fait avec lui. »

En gros : je te comprends, mais tu dois accepter Illyana.  
Megan a envie de vomir.  
Pourquoi lui dire ça à elle ?  
Comme si la fautive, c'était elle, jamais Illyana…

Ne pas s'énerver.

La dernière fois, cela s'est mal terminé et étrangement tout a commencé là, au Golden Gate Bridge. Coïncidence troublante.

« Si cela t'inquiète, pense qu'elle est là à nos côtés, dis toi que les risques qu'elle te refasse du mal sont minces, je pense. »

Les risques sont minces. Pas inexistants.  
Elle est habituée à ce que Nightcrawler fasse preuve de plus d'optimisme.

« Si vous dites ça pour me rassurer, ça ne marche pas vraiment.

—Je préfère ne pas te donner d'illusion. Ce n'est pas mon rôle et ne serait pas te rendre service. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour tes cauchemars. Seulement, il faut que tu comprennes, Pixie, que même si nous avons accepté Illyana, tu es l'une des nôtres, l'une des plus jeunes, de ce fait, l'un de nos buts est de vous protéger toi et tes amis. Quoique nous puissions perdre pour y parvenir. Tu n'es pas seule Fräulein, tu ne l'es pas et ne le sera jamais. Belasco est mort, sa fille n'est plus rien. Illyana est à nos côtés, vous avez survécu, tu as survécu. Et nous serons là pour te protéger si un jour tu as un problème. Si je le peux, je serais l'un des premiers à t'aider. Je te le promets. »

Les yeux sont fixés sur elle, brûlant de sincérité. Il lui a mis une main sur l'épaule, Megan peut le sentir et elle avale sa salive. Son cœur fait un peu mal, elle n'arrive pas très bien à parler.

_Tu n'es pas seule._

Et aussi répétée que soit cette phrase, aussi ironique ou hypocrite puisse-t-elle l'être de la part de ceux qui ont tardé à venir au secours d'enfants perdus dans les Limbes, entre les mains d'un démon aussi vieux que rouge, débordant de méchanceté et d'une sorcière blonde sans âme, ni cœur, de la part de celui qui a avoué être un peu jaloux de son don pour la téléportation, celui qui se fait blesser si facilement en venant en aide aux autres, Megan la croit, sans difficulté.

Elle se souvient de Kurt en train de brandir deux épées pour se battre contre un Wolverine et un Colossus contrôlés, qui se téléporte pour se battre, qui continue de se relever peu importe les coups, Kurt qui n'a pas voulu lui mentir.

_Tu n'es pas seule. Je t'aiderai._

Elle ne sait plus vraiment si c'est elle ou lui qui a rapproché l'autre, mais il la tient dans ses bras. Megan a sa tête posée sur son épaule, les bras autour de son cou, sent elle sent les bras de Nightcrawler, qui la sert fort. Sans mettre fin au contact, à la chaleur, la voix murmure.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

—Un peu mieux. » avoue Pixie et elle s'écarte pour laisser de l'air. C'est la seconde fois qu'elle lui fait un câlin ainsi.  
La première fois, c'était aussi à cause d'Illyana, sauf qu'elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait mal.

« On rentre chez nous ou tu veux rester dehors ? »

La voix de Nightcrawler est douce, sans une once de consigne comme « rentrons tout de suite, retourne dormir. ». C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas peur de répondre.

—Encore un peu s'il vous plait. »

Kurt acquiesce, se relève doucement, tend la main pour qu'elle puisse se relever à son tour. Elle la prend sans aucune hésitation.

« Et si nous allions ailleurs ? »

—En se téléportant ? »

Les lèvres bleues forment un sourire malicieux sur le visage de l'adulte, loin de la mine sombre entrevue un bref instant ou du ton presque moralisateur d'avant. Le contraste est étrange pour certains. Pixie l'aime bien.

« Non, pas de cours de téléportation aujourd'hui… mais de voltige et d'acrobatie ! »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il saute, se raccroche au câble, effectue encore quelques sauts se pose, avant de se tenir droit, de lui faire signe d'avancer. Elle est une jeune fille, une mutante, une X-girl. Est-ce que cela fait d'elle une future acrobate de cirque, une funambule née ? Peut-être pas, d'autant que le vide semble l'attirer.

« Mais je risque de tomber ! » crie-elle presque pendant que Kurt marche et saute sans effort sur la ligne. Il a été élevé dans un cirque et cela se voit, se sent. Kurt n'est jamais autant lui-même que lorsqu'il s'amuse avec le risque, qu'il l'apprivoise comme on le ferait avec un animal magnifique, mais dangereux. Il s'élance, tourbillonne, ombre parmi les lumières artificielles, flamme dans l'obscurité. Puis, il stoppe, esquisse des gestes, l'appelle :

« Tu as des ailes, non ? Au pire, je te prendrais au vol. Allez suis-moi. J'ai toujours préféré New York la nuit, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas pareil pour San Francisco. »

Et elle a encore dans les yeux le spectacle, elle voit la main, entend la voix, se souvient des paroles de Kurt, de sa presque promesse. Il l'aidera, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

« D'accord. Mais pas de triche cette fois ! » répond-elle, les paumes des mains près de sa bouche pour que sa voix soit bien entendue. Elle n'a jamais vraiment porté. En réponse, Kurt disparait dans un nuage mauve, avant de réapparaitre subitement, dégageant comme toujours l'odeur acre d'œuf pourri. Jamais le sourire n'a été aussi brillant, aussi grand, la voix aussi joyeuse.

« Cette fois, ma petite, c'est toi qui essayeras de tricher. »

Et il disparait encore une fois, devant une Pixie boudeuse qui s'élance à son tour, manque de perdre l'équilibre, se rattrape. En dessous, il y a le vide, la mer, les voitures. Elle respire, repart.

Nightcrawler a finalement raison, elle est une X-man, elle ne doit pas laisser la peur la dévorer.  
Et Kurt s'amuse tellement qu'elle veut aussi le rejoindre, essayer de bouger comme lui.

* * *

Pendant un temps, elle a cru qu'ils s'arrêteraient au bout d'un temps fort court, il n'en fut rien. Kurt a de l'énergie à revendre, semblant la puiser elle ne sait où, pour mieux la dépenser en énergie alors qu'elle peine à le suivre. D'un commun accord tacite, ils n'utilisent pas leur pouvoir, seulement leur agilité et souplesse pour aller d'immeubles en immeubles de rue en rue et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une ville où ne restent quelques lumières puisse être aussi belle, que ses muscles puissent faire si mal après avoir tenté en vain quelques galipettes, avant de se contenter de suivre Nightcrawler, ce qui est bien assez.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir sous les lampions de Chinatown, pendant que Nightcrawler envisage un temps de prendre d'assaut un toit chinois, avant de se contenter de se perdre dans les méandres de Sacramento.

Elle ne se souvient pas exactement quand et où Kurt lui a proposé, ni quand elle a accepté de se laisser hisser sur son dos, mais quand elle revient de sa somnolence, ses bras sont serrés autour du cou bleu, elle a la tête sur la nuque et sent les mèches noires imprégnées d'odeur de souffre, les rayons du soleil pointent au loin. Elle a d'autant plus sommeil, sa figure se pressant contre la nuque sans que Kurt s'en offusque.

Avec sa queue préhensile, Kurt ouvre la porte de sa chambre et Megan, dans un état de semi-songe se demande combien de fois elle s'est téléporté avec lui, si les autres pensent à dormir quand ils se téléportent avec lui parce qu'elle se sent bien. Un peu confuse, mais bien. Elle se rendort avant de voir Nightcrawler détacher ses bras, avant qu'il la mette doucement au lit.

Elle se réveille vraiment plus tard, dans son lit, bordée jusqu'au menton, les volets laissant filtrer une lumière dorée et belle.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Elle se sent mieux.  
Aucun mauvais rêve n'est venu.


End file.
